So You Wanna Take Over the World
by Uzume
Summary: Piccolo never lost his ambitions to take over the world. Just moved it a couple lines lower on his priority list. But he's ready to get back to work and find a helper. What will happen when he oversteps his bounds into the world unseen and unknown?
1. Back to the Drawing Board

So You Wanna Take Over the World?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. They are all copyrighted to… well, to a few people actually. So we'll leave it alone.

***

Life sucks. It always has. And at this point in my life, I'm thinking that it most likely always will. Of course, I realize that there are those moments that make some of the crap we go through worth it. But those moments are always fleeting. And… life goes back to sucking. This is the only way to describe it. I can think of no intelligent, descriptive word for this. The only one that comes to mind is SUCKS. So, pardon the language. 

What do you do when life sucks? Simple. Ignore it and find something else to do. 

Heh. As I used to say to my one time student - "Instead of whining, think of what you should be doing. Then do it." But then, it's never easy to take your own advice. Most people go through life knowing precisely what they should be doing… but for some reason or another, they never seem to do it. This, obviously, is my ultimate undertaking.

But… uh… well, I'll just get to the point. You see kiddies, I think the problem is- I'm too old now. I want a lot of things right now. Time takes a lot out of you, and I no longer have the drive to bring my old dreams to life. But the hard part is, the dreams are still in my head, in my heart. Aching to be discovered… lived. 

Jeez, I've been hanging around humans too long. All this sentimental crap. It still makes me sick. I think maybe… that what I need is… a companion, I suppose. A student. I kinda miss ordering an underling around. Don't get me wrong, teaching has its own rewards… but there's nothing like watching someone scurry around, terrified to disagree with you because you might just decide that you want to rip them open and eat a vital organ or two. The question is, where can I find another person who will willingly become my student. I guess I'd even settle for a human at this point. Even though they whine far too much. Beggars can't be choosers. Especially lonely beggars. 

So, whaddya say? Wanna take over the world with me?

Let's just say it's a… long time dream of mine.

***

A/N- this is a weird kind of blurb thing. Think of it as the prologue to a bigger story. I just had the urge to write this… if you think I should develop it- then leave a review, if not… just leave it alone and I'll take it down and try again. I'm having a hard time writing… so I'm lucky I got this much out. Anywhatsits… flames are rude. So don't flame. Or I'll slap ya. ^_~

--Uzume


	2. Beyond the Body

So You Wanna Take Over the World: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or any of it's characters. I do own Lien, though. ^^

***

You might say I got sidetracked. And I will not lie, despite the fact that I had to put things on hold due to certain circumstances… I still have the urge to be in control. It's not the same as before. I've mellowed out quite a lot over the years but the thought of having control over the world is still very much intriguing. There is that nagging little problem, however.

His name is Goku. Not to mention Gohan. Not only would I never want to hurt my one time student, I doubt Goku would allow the whole 'taking over the world thing' with grace. I will have to work my way around the both of them. Another reason for a student. A human one. I'd have to do this the legal way… After all, you can't just steal kids and use them as pawns. I'm sure there has to be some kind of unwanted kids out there. I'll just have to figure where I can get one of those. Luckily I have access to one thing that most people don't. The Lookout. What once was Kami's is now Dende's. Thankfully I like the kid more than I liked the old man. So up to the lookout I will go.

***

You can't really 'see' the ENTIRE world from up here. There are a few places that are just too remote to bother with, really. And who needs to see anyway, when you can sense. Perched on the lookout, near the edge, I close my eyes and stretch my mind out beyond the limits of my physical body. I search through the many life energies that assault me at once. There are billions of people, so it takes a lot of training to get a clear ki reading from all of them. The ones at the forefront of my senses are, obviously, my friends and allies. They are stronger than the majority, so it's only natural. I push those energy signatures to the back of my mind and seek out weaker readings.

Children have an all together different ki signature than that of adults. Instead of weaker, they are slightly stronger. Children are far more receptive to new ideas, concepts, and all have some sort of telepathic ability. But, because of the environment in which they grow up in, practically all of them lose these abilities. Thank God. I'd hate to think of what humans would do if they retained these powers from sweet, innocent childhood to power hungry, greedy adulthood. Chaos is the only word that even begins to describe what would happen. 

Again, I have gotten sidetracked. Growling at my inability to concentrate, I focus entirely on finding just the right ki signature. To the east… nothing. North and South brings a blank as well. I stretch my power to the West. I immediately sense pain and worry, and begin to brush past the area and on to another… when I feel a tug. As though a cord were attached to my insides and someone was tugging on the other end. It was not a painful feeling, but it was annoying. Insistent.

'_Hello?_'

I gasp involuntarily. As a small, high-pitched voice speaks again into my head. I almost pull out from shock, but force myself to stay. I listen more closely and hear it again.

'_Hello? I know someone's there. Is it the angel?_' I examine the energy of the person sending me these thoughts and wished I hadn't. It feels diseased… but it's a child's signature. And it is quite strong for a human. Nothing spectacular… but… '_Please, answer me._' The child's voice calls out again, the diseased, pained psyche pressing into mine. It almost hurt. The kid sounded frightened so I sent an answer back.

'_Who are you?_'

'_My name's Lien._' Came the answer. I smiled in spite of myself. This was very intriguing. A pause, and the child spoke again. '_What's your name?_'

'_Piccolo._' I replied. A soft, childish giggle filled my head, like tiny bells ringing.

'_Hn. That's funny. Are you the angel?_' Lien's energy peaked suddenly, violently and leveled off. As though she'd been badly startled. '_I can't talk to you angel. I… I have to go. Please come talk to me tonight. It's lonely at night._' She withdrew from the conversation on her own.

'_Wait!_' I tried to find her again. But, she was lost again in the millions of energies. More than a little frustrated, I dove back into the 'energy pool'. But there was nothing. She was gone.

***

Back on the lookout, back into my own head, with only my thoughts, I was breathing heavily. And it was very cold. No that was wrong. The air was not cold. I was. I was shivering. My teeth were chattering. I looked around, bewildered and disoriented. To my left stood Mr. Popo.

"Are you all right, Piccolo-sama?" He asked, sounding concerned. "Should I fetch Dende-sama?" I held up a hand.

"No… I am fine, Mr. Popo… just meditated a little too long today." He nodded, smiled at me and walked back to the flowers he had been tending to. I still felt a little sick, so I made my way to the inside of the lookout for a glass of water. Dende was standing beside the faucet, already holding a full glass of cool water. He held it out to me and I took it thankfully.

"Piccolo?" He asked as I gulped down the last few mouthfuls of water. I set the glass down and gave him my full attention. "D-did you sense anything unusual in your meditation just now?" I looked at him, careful to keep my expression blank.

"No." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh… no reason. It's just… well, never mind." He smiled sheepishly, but it was obvious that the smile didn't extend to his eyes. Dende was afraid. "I guess being guardian can make a guy paranoid. Well, just let me know if you…"

"I will let you know if I feel anything strange. Don't worry, kid. You're not paranoid. On this planet, it's good to be cautious…" 

I had no idea how true those words were.

***

A/N: Hello, everybody! Whew… it feels good to write again. My writers block is wearing off little by little and I have a couple of new ideas for this story. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and thanks to the peeps who reviewed the first chapter. ^^ See ya at Chapter 3! ~~Uzume


	3. Unknown Worlds

So You Wanna Take Over the World - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'… You know the drill.

***

Night time is a good time. It's quiet. It's dark. And the damned annoying humans are asleep. Thank Kami. After my visit at the lookout, I decided to travel west and reach that peculiar energy signal once more. I knew it had come from somewhere in the west. I could worry about exact locations later. 

Dende was a little suspicious of my sudden urge to leave. I think that whoever, or whatever, contacted me somehow impacted Dende as well. I don't know how yet… but I plan to find out. 

The cool night air swirls around me as I take my flight higher. I like to fly slowly when I can. Having wind beat you in the face is never a pleasant thing, so when you have the option available to you, take it slow. At this altitude the ground rolls by as one dark mass. It's hard to pick out any details even with good eyesight. Mine's fairly sharp, but I never saw it coming.

***

It wasn't very big. But it was scared, and it was fast… and it was pure, unrefined energy. It bolted past me into the sky, screaming out in pain. The scream was not actually heard. It was felt. I'm not one to startle easily, but I think my heart stopped right then and there. The same voice I had heard on the lookout called out to me.

__

'Angel… Angel… You are closer… did you feel it too?' The tiny, frightened voice seemed to fill my head, almost making me forget to raise my energy in order to continue flying. I dropped about 50 feet in a free fall before I finally got my bearings back.

__

'Who are you? Where are you?' I called back frantically. The connection(if that's what you want to call it) between our minds seemed… not really broken, but frayed in a way. She didn't answer me for a long time. It was about 5 more minutes before I felt her reach out again. Her mind didn't seem normal… it was weak… it lacked certain things… Hard to describe really. There was just something about her that didn't add up. I had to find out where she was… had to meet her. Finally, she answered me.

__

'You… you're not an Angel are you?' Her voice was tired, weak.

__

'No… I'm not.' I answered back, feeling almost guilty when she began to cry.

__

'There… is no Angel, is there? I don't wanna be here anymore… How do I get away?' 

'Tell me where you are… I will try to help.'

'I…I'm at my house.' I rolled my eyes and sighed.

__

'No, kid… I mean, something a little less specific. Do you live near the ocean? A forest?' I heard more sniffles and her sadness was forced onto me.

__

'I…I… live in…in a neighborhood. I dunno… I'm scared!'

'All right, all right… calm down, I'm going to try and track your energy signal.' I knew she wouldn't understand what 'energy signal' meant, but I could think of no other word to use.

__

'Will it hurt?' She asked, still sniffling.

__

'No, now be quiet.' She silenced herself and I finally managed to get a good grasp on her energy signal. I didn't like the way it felt… but, I had to find her. _'I'll be there soon.' _I called to her and broke the connection, flying off in the direction Lien was in. 

***

This… did not make sense. I knew I was in exactly the right place, but this neighborhood looked as though no one had lived in it for years. As though it were abandoned… but, and entire neighborhood?? It just didn't add up. Lien's energy signal was strong here, and I tracked it to a large, dilapidated house. The house was like the rest of this place, unused. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself out loud. Despite my better sense telling me to get out of here, I entered the house. The cold feeling returned, stronger than it had been on the lookout. This had to be the place. But… how could a child survive here? "Lien? Are you here?" I called out, straining my ears for the faintest whisper.

__

'You came! Come upstairs. I live upstairs.' Yes, this was definitely it. I looked toward the back of the house and saw a rickety staircase leading to the second level of the building. Hesitantly, I walked toward them. I found myself dreading the trek to the top of those stairs. Something here was not right, it made me jumpy. I breathed deep, calmed my nerves, and headed up. At the top, there was a hall. To the left, there were two doors opposite each other. To the right, there were three doors. Two leading to the front of the house and one leading to the back. 

"Lien? Can you hear me?" 

__

'Yes! I'm so glad you came!' She sounded absolutely ecstatic, but I was wondering why she did not just come out and greet me. Perhaps she was scared… 

Not wanting to stay in this house any longer than necessary, I focused in on her energy signal and pinpointed her exact location in the house. The door to the right of the stairs… My hand on the doorknob, I turned it slowly and eased the door open.

…

The room was empty. There was a child's bed, and dresser… and even some old toys. But, no child.

"Lien?… Aren't you here?"

__

'Yes, I'm here…' She was still using the mental link.

"Then come out… talk to me." I looked around the room, thinking maybe she was hiding behind the bed or in the closet… but there was nothing. Puzzled, I stood in front of her dresser and happened to glance into the small mirror hanging above it. Behind me, was the girl. I sighed, happy to have finally found her, so I could get out of here. I turned around to say 'hello' to her… but she was gone again. Now even more confused, I looked back into the mirror and saw her reflection there once more. I turned, and she was gone again. 

"What…?" I reached out and touched the mirror. It was a normal, every day mirror. And the child was still behind me. But…

__

'You didn't know?' Her voice was shaky, as though she were on the verge of tears. _'You don't want me now, do you? You won't help me now….' _She began to cry.

"I… I don't understand. Why can I see you in the mirror… but not when I turn around?"

__

'I'm… a ghost…' 

***

A/N- a bit of an odd twist if you ask me. I was even surprised. Anyway, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind, trying to let the story flow any ol' way it wants to. Lemme know what you think. By the way, I'm changing this to horror instead of humor. It was going to be a comedy style thing, but the plot is going in totally different direction than I originally planned. Don't let that scare you off though, I have to have some humor somewhere! And, for those of you who are confused… be not alarmed. All shall be explained. ^_~ - Uzume


	4. Dying isn't easy

Chapter 4 - So You Wanna Take Over the World

Disclaimer- I only own little Lien. ^^

Oh, and by the way… I had a reviewer ask why this is in the humor section. Heh, well… the truth is, this all started out as a humor fic… you can see shades of it in the first chapter, but as I kept writing, it just came out… non-humor-ish. There will be slight humor in the chapters ahead, as with all my writing… but I'm moving this to horror(like I said in the last chapter)… It's not scary yet, but if all goes well, it might make you wanna keep the light on. Heh heh. And with my twisted way of thinking, that's probably the truth! ^_~ Anyway, thanks much to all those who reviewed so far and sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy the rest. ^^

***

Of all the things I've seen, and everything I've been through…this… was definitely the strangest moment in my life. Cold sweat coated my entire body, making the fabric of my clothes cling to my skin. Time seemed to stop, my mouth was dry… 

I had never once in my life thought anything like this was possible. Ghosts? When you die… your spirit ascends to Snake Way, from there… well, there are a few choices from that point. I knew this from experience. So, how could there be ghosts still on Earth? It made no sense, no sense at all. I wanted to leave, wanted to tell someone else about this… wanted my questions answered. But, the ghost behind me… I couldn't leave her. She was a child. A dead one, albeit. But a child just the same. Scared and alone.

'_Are you gonna… leave me now?' _She sniffled. I saw her come closer to me, and I wanted to turn around and really face her. But I could only see her through the mirror. She would be invisible to me any other way. I swallowed, trying to quiet the million questions in my head.

"No, I'm not going to leave…" I replied, but still Lien cried. "Don't… don't cry."

__

'I can't h-help it! I've been here so long… and I thought an Angel had finally come t-to get me. But you're not an Angel! I'm tired… I'm tired and scared and I want to… LEAVE!!!' At the last word, a blast of cold air washed over me, making me shiver. The house rattled, causing dust to sprinkle down from the exposed beams of the ceiling. Lien's color shifted from pale white to a red. This kid… had she been alive… would have been a power house. But… why had I not sensed this power when she had been alive? How long had this child been dead? 

"Calm down… I will help you. Okay, kid? Just… calm down." I soothed, holding my hands up in a placating manner. Slowly, the child's color shifted back to the original pale, see through white. She was no longer crying… and she even looked hopeful.

__

'You'll help me? How?' She looked at me, or rather, my reflection in the mirror, and cocked her head to the side. I smirked and looked back at her reflection, which was rather awkward… but the only way we could make eye-contact.

"You'll see. I can make you live again." I told her. Lien's expression went from semi-hopeful to downright horrified.

__

'WHAT!? No!! Death was the only release!! I don't want him to find me again!!' Her color was shifting again, and that same, sick… diseased feeling was pushed onto my thoughts. It was an awful feeling…

"Calm down!" I shouted. "Neither of us understand much of anything right now, so just stop shouting, and we'll go somewhere else where it's quiet and we can talk…" Lien's color shifting had ended, and the chill in the air went with it.

__

'Yes… you are right. But, I know of no where else to go… I've been only here… for so long.' I turned around, despite the fact that she was now invisible to me and answered.

"I know a few quiet spots. Can you… fly?" She nodded. "So, you can follow me? You can see me plainly, can't you?" Again, a nod. "Good, come with me." I headed back the way I had come, and though I couldn't see her, I felt Lien near me. 

***

We were in the forest. Not a forest I was familiar with, because I simply didn't travel too much in the western hemisphere. But a forest is a forest, and this one was as quiet and secluded as any I had ever been in. I sat down near a willow tree, and called out to the girl using our mental link.

__

'Lien? Are you still with me?'

'Yes, I am here beside you. But, speak out loud… It's been so long since I've heard a real voice.' 

"Good, I prefer this way as well. Now, I will answer your questions if you will answer mine." I crossed my legs and straightened my posture, awaiting her reply. 

__

'Seems fair enough. You can go first.' I nodded, and considered my first question, I had so many… 

"How did you die?" I asked… that question seeming the most obvious place to begin. Lien was silent for sometime, and I was about to ask if she were there again, but finally she answered. Her voice was sad, quiet.

__

'I was killed… I couldn't remember how I died for a long time… but, it all came back to me one day. I guess maybe it was a memory block. I've heard about those, you know. Sometimes, when really bad things happen to people, they just block it out… 'cause it hurts so much to remember. Dying is pretty bad if you ask me…' I was slightly shocked, but not much. When you've seen as much carnage… experienced the senseless violence like I have, even been a party to it, things don't tend to affect you as they once did. In fact, I found the child's speaking habits to be more shocking than anything else. I didn't know her exact age, but I guessed she was around 8… maybe 9. And I've been around enough kids to know that not many of them are well-spoken. This led me to believe that she had been dead for a very long time.

"Who killed you?" I forced my mind to get back on the subject at hand and focus. Again, there was a long pause.

__

'He was a scientist, I know that much. I've never been able to remember his name. He was experimenting with psychic powers… or something like that. Do you know what I mean? When you can move objects with your mind, or read another's thoughts?' I nodded that I did understand and let her continue. _'Obviously, I must have had one of these powers, or he wouldn't have wanted me… but I can't remember having them. A lot of my memories have been lost. It's so stupid. It's not supposed to be this way, I do know that much…' _A cool 'swoosh' of air moved by me as Lien's voice got quieter, her mind much more subdued. 

"What do you mean?"

__

'I mean this is wrong! I'm not supposed to still be here. I'm supposed to be somewhere else… somewhere where I don't remember anything about dying… somewhere nicer than here. I keep thinking of the word 'angel'. I guess it's from when I was alive. An angel is supposed to take me away… or… oh, I can't remember! That's why I thought you were the one… No one had ever talked to me in my head like that. I thought the angel had finally come to get me…' She trailed off, not wanting to inadvertently insult me, I suppose.

"I'm sorry… I am trying to help, though." I could think of nothing to say… what can you say to a dead person? 'Gee, sorry you're dead… you win some, you lose some?' 

__

'It's not your fault… you didn't know. And I thank you… for trying to help.'

"Why don't you want to be alive? I could make that much possible. I don't know anything about angels or… what ever it is you're talking about… but you can have another shot at life." 

__

'He'll just come after me… I'll only be killed again. If I have the sort of powers that he was looking for, they'll certainly return once I'm alive again.' She sounded so lost… I know how that felt, and I hated to think that someone else had to endure that.

"He must be dead and gone by now. Don't you think?" I asked. And really, the 'scientist' must have been gone. If the child had been dead for so long… how could he still be alive?

__

'No, he's still alive… Do you remember right before you came to my house? That energy you sensed. I know you must have felt it, if I did. Do you remember that?'

"How could I forget, I nearly fell out of the sky. It rushed right by me. That couldn't have been him." I replied skeptically. Lien's voice was amused now.

__

'No, it was one of his 'experiments'. If he could have done that on his own, he'd have no need to bother anyone else, would he?' 

"I suppose not. How does he do this? Why doesn't anyone else feel it?" 

__

'I wish I knew. Maybe it's because we have powers. Well, I did when I was alive… probably. And you have some ability, or you wouldn't have been able to talk to me at all.'

"Why hasn't he come after me?" This was a question that I had to know the answer to. I had much more psychic ability than any pathetic human, so why had this scientist not come to test his 'experiments' on me?

__

'Well, you do look very strong. Maybe he is not powerful enough to get what he wants from you. Maybe he knows you would defeat him…' Damn, but this kid was intelligent. 

"Good point." Now it was me that paused, searching for the right words. "Kid… I still think the solution is for you to be brought back to life. This guy won't come after you if he knows that you're with me now. And even if he does, that might be a good thing. Then I can destroy him. What he is doing… isn't right. Not if it costs people their lives." 

__

'You would do that for me? You would… protect me?' She asked, sounding uncertain.

"Yes." Lien's feelings were pressed into my thoughts… she actually felt happy. 

__

'To be alive again… would be wonderful. But how is it possible to bring a dead person to life again?' I smiled and stood up.

"Follow me, and I'll show you how."

***

A/N- Whew! I am pooped. I know there is waaay too much talking in this, but ya gotta build plot, baby. ^^ Just sit back and watch the action unfold. Also, I have a request of my readers. There will need to be one other Dragon Ball Z character in this. For a more central role, I mean. If you want any specific character over another, just lemme know in your review. As long as it's not somebody like Baba… or Popo. That's be kinda funny though… Baba in a horror story. Heh… well anyway, enough blabbing. Review if you liked this chapter… and if you didn't, then you just wasted some of your time. ^_~ See ya next chapter.


	5. Meeting the Guardian and the Gardener

So You Wanna Take Over The World

Chapter 5

***

Back up to the lookout. I had no other options available. Lien would be safe until there until the Dragon balls could be collected and she would have people who would be able to communicate with her. She was very quick in flight. Faster than me, really. But she stayed behind me, I sensed her there, and she did not speak during the entire trip. Surprisingly enough, it was I that broke the silence.

"Not having any second thoughts are you kid?"

__

'No… I was just thinking. Are we almost there?'

"Just a little longer. Are you getting tired?" A thin spurt of amusement shot through my thoughts. I now sensed Lien's energy beside me instead of behind me.

__

'I do not get tired. Only good thing about being dead, really. Along with no eating… or going to the bathroom.' She giggled, a high-pitched little sound. It made me remember how young she really was.

"Look up, there's the bottom of the lookout." I motioned upward and felt a strong, cold 'whoosh' of air as Lien bulleted past me.

__

'I have to see the rest. I'll wait for you, I promise.' She called back to me. I sent my okay through the mental link and kept a close watch on her energy as she made it to the top. I was only a few moments behind her and when I landed softly on the white tile the sight that met my eyes was no less than comical. I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep from laughing, but muffled snickers betrayed me just the same. Dende was running across the lookout like a loosed mental patient. His eyes wide and confused. Popo was running behind him, his vest hanging off one shoulder. I noted that Lien's energy signal was near the edge of the lookout… her thoughts a little confused and worried as she watched the guardian's antics. Neither Dende nor Popo had noticed me, so I flew over to them.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, grabbing the boy by the back of his collar. Mr. Popo skidded to a stop just in time to avoid running into me.

"Piccolo! I'm so glad you're here!" Dende grabbed my cape and pulled impatiently on it like a child. "Please, tell me you feel that! I know I'm not crazy! One minute everything was calm, I was looking down at the Earth… Popo was watering flowers and then this cold blast of air… and energy and… and…"

"Whoa, kid. Take a breath before you pass out." I let go of Dende and allowed him the chance to compose himself before continuing. Popo slipped his vest back into its proper position and looked expectantly up at the guardian of earth. 

"I'm sorry, Piccolo… it's just… this energy in the air. It's close and cold… It's like raw energy with no person controlling it." He looked up at me. "You must feel it. I know you must."

"I do. That is what I came to talk to you about. " I smirked at his puzzled expression. "I sensed this particular energy awhile back." Dende scowled.

"I knew you were hiding something that day you were acting strange. So, who… or what is it?"

"Reach out with your mind. You're psychic abilities are nearly better than my own. Speak to the energy you feel, and she'll tell you exactly who she is." 

"She! It's a person!? Where?" Dende whirled around, tracking every inch of the lookout. I nudged him in the side.

"Just do it. Trust me." I told him. Dende nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Popo closed his eyes as well and I followed suit to listen in on the conversation to follow.

__

'Hello? I-is anyone there?' Dende's thoughts stretched only as far as the edge of his home atop the earth. I felt Lien's interest in this new person and she sent back an answer.

__

'Yes, I am here.' Came her quiet, shy voice. Dende nudged my side and I looked down at him.

"Okay, Piccolo. Enough is enough. You can tell me what's going on anytime now." I chuckled and motioned towards Lien's general vicinity.

__

'Kid, float over here. We've got some explaining to do.' I sent out to her. Dende inched behind me just a bit, still holding my cape.

"I have never felt an energy signal like that. I don't like it… she's not dangerous is she? Why can't I see her? What is she doing here? Popo, would you get me some water? My throat is really dry all of a sudden. Why is it- " I cut the boy's rambling off.

"Dende, would you please silence yourself? Let's go inside and get two glasses of water, I'm thirsty myself, and this could take awhile to explain. Dende nodded mutely and walked inside, followed by Popo and myself, with Lien trailing nervously behind us.

***

"You're really serious aren't you? She's really a ghost? But how? Why isn't she on Snake Way?" Dende leaned back in his chair, still gripping his now empty water glass. Popo stood close by, his hands clasped behind him. Lien floated next to Dende, she had quickly taken a liking to him though I could tell he wasn't as taken with her.

__

'He's really nice. I like him' She sent out her message, not bothering to block Dende from it. His cheeks and the tips of his ears went purple at the comment, and he scooted to the edge of his chair, away from the ghost child. _'Do I really get to see a dragon? Will I really be alive again?'_

"Yes, you will. If Piccolo thinks this is a good idea, then I'll go along with it." Dende replied. He looked at me, his expression nervous. "I just hope you know what you're doing. The last thing this Earth needs is another battle."

"Dende, you know I would not intentionally put this planet in harms way. It is my home as well." I replied, perhaps a little too sharply. Dende sighed and scratched the space between his antennae.

"Well, you're in luck. The Dragon Balls are already here. Popo and I decided it would be best if we kept them here. For… safety reasons. You can use them whenever you'd like." The boy closed his eyes. "Please, Piccolo… be careful. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of this. I'm doing my best as guardian of the Earth. I'm trying very hard… so just please, be very careful with what you stir up." With that, Dende rose from his seat and walked toward the door. "Let me know when you decide, I would like to meet Lien in the flesh." He smiled and exited the room.

__

'This is so exciting. I can't believe I'm getting a second shot at life!' I sensed Lien floating next to me now, her emotions as readable as words in a book. She was indeed excited and happy. _'Dende seems very worried. Did I upset him? Will he be all right?'_

"He will be fine. Dende does worry and for good reason. He has a big responsibility. We'll be careful though." I looked out the window to see that Popo had gone back to tending his flowers. "What do you say we do this tomorrow morning? It is late evening now… I would like you to have a whole day to get back in the swing of being alive again."

__

'I agree.' Lien became very silent for a moment before speaking up again. _'Can I stay with you tonight? This is the first time I've been away from that house in a long, long time…'_

"Sure, kid." I smirked and finished off the last of my water before going back outside to meditate. Lien followed close behind, her mind full of questions about tomorrow.

***

A/N- Rar! Really icky chapter. But if I didn't write something, and quickly… this story woulda been gone for good. I was losing the idea, so I had to type something down. ^^ Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter - as always I 'preciate it! ^_~ If you have any suggestions that you think could make this story better, I'd be glad to hear 'em. There is no outline for this weird little piece of fanfiction, so nothing is too farfetched to suggest. Next chapter Lien finally returns to the land of the living and relives her- whoops. Can't tell you. Heh. The horror aspect will be coming into play very soon now, and I can't wait to write the twisted stuff! Whoa, enough rambling from me… Please review if you liked, leave if you didn't. 

~~Uzume - Goddess of Mirth.


	6. True Horror

So You Wanna Take Over The World

Chapter 6

***

Lien did stay with me that night, well, most of the night. After Dende and Popo went to bed, I went outside to meditate and Lien decided to explore a little. We had a mind link, so there was no worry about her getting lost. And I needed the solitude, not to mention the quiet 

__

'Piccolo?' Children seem to know when any adult in the vicinity does not want to be disturbed… and that's when they choose to talk. I sighed, and sent back an answer.

__

'What is it?'

'You… might wanna see this.' Lien gave a little shriek and then I heard giggling. _'Quick, you have to come and see!'_

'Okay, kid. I'll be right there.' I stood, stretched and decided meditation would have to wait for another night. Lien's energy signal was now easy for me to pick out, so I followed into deeper into the lookout. I knew this place pretty well, having lived here when Dende was first appointed guardian. But, this place didn't seem very familiar… As I walked down the second flight of stairs, that same cold feeling rushed through me again. Kami, how I hate the way it feels… Each step I took made me more and more uneasy. Something was definitely different about this place. 

__

'Lien? Lien… Whichever room you're in, you need to get out… right now. Come back up to the top of the lookout.' I stopped halfway down the stairs with bated breath. Though I could still feel Lien's energy, I was half expecting no reply. But finally, one came.

__

'But, Piccolo… you didn't even see the lights yet! They're so pretty… come and see. I promise I'll leave right after you come look.' Lien tried to reason. Wind ruffled my cape, though we were far from the surface. Sweat began to bead on my forehead, despite the chill in the air.

__

'No, Lien. Get out of there… right now.' I replied, my voice a little louder. No sooner had the words left my lips then the stairs under my feet gave a lurch and tipped me forward. I barely managed to avoid toppling over. After regaining my footing, I rose a foot or so off of the steps and looked down at them. The separate steps molded into one and gave an angry roll towards the bottom. _Lien, I don't care what you're doing! Get out of there right now!' _Now the walls and ceiling were shifting, twisting to form odd, grotesque shapes. A hand formed out of the liquid like wall and reached for me. I whirled away from it, only to be grabbed at by more hands that had sprung from the other side of the room.

__

'Piccolo… I… I can't! I'm stuck! Help!' Lien's voice high and panicked. While dodging the thin, gray hands I focused harder on Lien's energy signal. I had to find her… we had to get out of here right now. I was just about to reach the doorway when I let my guard down and, quick as lightning, one of the desperate, reaching hands snagged my foot. I growled and shot a blast at it. The hand seemed to feel nothing at all and it pulled hard on my foot, dragging me through the air and towards the wall through which it had been groping.

__

'Kid? Lien? Try to fight. I'll be there as soon as I can!' I received no reply to this, and didn't have time to wonder why. The hand had now disappeared back into the wall and so had half of my leg. I through another ki blast, but the liquid like wall closed over it like it was a snack. 

"Don't fight it, alien. You want the girl, don't you? She's in here with me. Come join us." A raspy, hideous voice whispered. It sounded as though it were right next to my ear, but I was the only one in the room. The wall was closing over my midsection. It felt disgustingly cold and thick. My heart thumped faster as another hand flew from the muck and grabbed my right arm. I tried to grab at it with my remaining free hand, but it went straight through with a sickening 'thwock' sound. Disgusted, I ripped my hand away only to have it now stuck in the wall as well.

"What the hell is this!?" I growled, now struggling with every bit of energy I could muster. Cruel laughter reverberated through my mind as the rest of me was pulled through to whatever was on the other side of the wall.

***

I can't say how much time has passed since that happened and when I awoke in the dark. Some of the liquid gunk had found its way up my nose and into my mouth. I gagged and spat it out while furiously rubbing at my nose. It fell out with a plop and slithered away into the dark. Breathing heavy, I tried to stand, only to realize that there was not room enough to stand up. My heart rate picked up again, and I felt my way around on my hands and knees. The ground on which I was crawling was wet and spongy. And I could sense no other life forms in here with me. I thought of Lien as kept on moving. Was she in here? If so, why couldn't I sense her? Perhaps she had found a way out and was alerting Dende to what had happened. I doubted that very seriously, but could think of nothing else to explain this. The girl was already dead… what was left that could harm her now? 

I bumped into something that was as equally squishy as the floor and slowly came to realize with growing horror, that it was a wall. My mouth went dry. 

"Where am I?" I asked no one. Another wet, warm something slipped down from the ceiling and onto my neck. I yelled in surprise and felt the thing sliding along the side of my face, toward my mouth, which I quickly closed. I held my breath and soon, it slithered away back onto my neck, down my arm and onto the floor. I was rather glad that I couldn't see anything in here. I'm not so sure I wanted to know what had just tried to slip into my mouth. But at least I now had a clue. And it only made my blood run cold.

I was not in a box of any kind…

…

…

I was inside of a creature. 

***

A/N - Whoa. Talk about weird. I was not really into this chapter, so sorry if it's lacking quality. I might take it down and add more detail later. Let me know what you think. 


	7. Escape?

So You Wanna Take Over The World

Chapter 7

***

Much as I wanted to scream. I didn't. Couldn't, really. I'd been inside a creature before… namely Buu. But that was something all together different than this little predicament. This… thing… that I was in, seemed not to be alive, yet it… pulsed. Once I had managed to calm myself enough to take in the surroundings, I could feel the walls around me pulsing in erratic waves. Breathing had to be kept to a minimum, the slimy mini creatures would creep up my body and try to get in my mouth and nose if I so much as exhaled a little too strongly.

Other than that, I had made no leeway in finding out where the hell I was. There was no light. I could not generate any either. I figured that much out very quickly. The walls seemed to contract in on me when I raised my ki level at all. In fact, I had to force my energy down as far as I could manage. 

There was one other problem. A thin membrane started to grow around me whenever I sat still too long. It was like spider silk. I had to change positions every now and then to avoid this, but it was happening more frequently. Needless to say, a way out is what I needed. 

***

An hour must've passed. Had to have been at least that long. I was starting to get claustrophobic now. An old problem. Not a phobia… but enough of a problem to make me sweat and breathe more heavily than I could afford. I closed my eyes, tried to think. 

Well, if I could be sucked into this… whatever the hell I was in, then maybe I could throw all my energy into a last ditch effort to force my way out. It was the only solution I could come up with, and if I didn't do something soon I'd probably be wrapped up in that nasty membrane like a cocoon and die anyway. I felt around the pulsing prison and tried to find a spot that seemed thinner than the rest of the walls. No luck. It felt the same throughout. Like a slick coating of snot… 

I took one well deserved , long breath and began to raise my energy level. The disgusting little slug creatures immediately started slithering toward me. It was too dark to see them, but I could hear them. Slimy little parasites sliding along an equally slimy floor. It made my stomach churn just listening to that sound. One of them slid upward onto my leg, squiggled like a worm trapped on pavement during a rainstorm. I ignored it and continued bringing my power level up. More grabbed onto my hands, found their way up my arms and onto my neck. They were piling on now, I felt them everywhere… under my clothes, squirming around on my back, on the top of my head. Still, I kept going. Finally one found my mouth, which I immediately closed then pressed my lips tightly together. My power level rocketed to near suicidal levels. I leveled my energy out and pulled my hand back, ready to punch a whole through the wall of goo. I was stopped by a thick ropy… thing… that felt much like the creatures who were now swarming onto my face and easing into my nose. I yanked my hand forward and the rope snapped, much to my relief. The tiny slugs had covered my nose, suffocating me. I drew a quick breath through my mouth… just enough for one to crawl in. I choked, coughed… tried to spit it out. But to no avail. I felt it wiggle across my tongue and slither down my throat. 

I stopped struggling and released a ball of energy from inside of me. The energy basted through my throat frying the little bastard before he could get any further. Now, if I only I could do that through my nose… I held my breath, pulled my hand back and was not stopped this time as I punched through the membranous wall. My hand went straight through and I felt cool air on the other side. Celebrating would have to wait until later, because the little slugs had realized that I was trying to escape. They gripped onto me with power I hadn't realized they possessed and pulled at me. Trying to bring me back in. I fought away, placed both hands on either side of the hole my fist had made, and yanked in opposite directions as hard and as brutally as I could manage. A high pitched screech ripped through my ears, and the slugs fell away from my body. I kept stretching and the scream went on and on until I was sure I would be deaf by the time I finally managed to get out of here. Cool air hit my face and I was about to climb out, when I was pushed from behind and tumbled unceremoniously into the outside world. I waited to hit solid ground… but none came.

…I looked down and realized I was hundreds of feet in the air. I sucked in a quick breath of air and pushed my energy downward, allowing me to levitate easily in the air. 

"I… I made it…" I said aloud to myself and looked back up. The thing I had been in was still up there, squirming and crying out. It was a large gray blob, but I could see through it, much like I saw through Lien. I saw the hole I had ripped in its side and smiled. "Thought you had me, didn't you?" I called up to it. Forming a ball of energy in my hand, I prepared to blast that bastard back to the hell it had crawled from… when it screeched one last time… and was gone. 

***

Gone. Vanished. I looked toward the east… the west… behind me… it had disappeared. I let the energy ball dissipate and tired to think. What had that thing been? Why was it after me? Too many questions and no one to answer them. Floating there in midair, I suddenly felt something wiggle inside my shoe. With an agitated growl, I ripped off my shoe and found one of the slug creatures. My stomach rolled over several times at the sight of it. Looking nothing like the gray blob I had been trapped in, this smaller creature was pink and white. It had a tiny gaping mouth that seemed full of tiny little suckers, like the ones on the bottom of a starfish. It had no eyes that I could see, and no legs. It squirmed endlessly around my toes, leaving a trail of sticky, bubbling goo. I reached down, plucked it off my foot and held it firmly in my hand. As sick as this thing made me, it might be useful in finding out just what I was dealing with here. I slipped my shoe back on, feeling resistance when it came in contact with the sticky slime on my toes, but I managed to get it on.

"Now… Lien…" I murmured, stretching out my mind, trying not to be distracted by the wiggling creature in my hand. I could feel nothing at first, a side effect of being inside that monster, perhaps. But soon energy signals began popping up here and there. And I felt a large gathering of them up and to the east. Strong energy signals. Goku… the rest of the group and… Lien. They were all on the lookout. I gave the pulsing creature a harsh squeeze, taking pleasure in its pain and took off for the lookout. 

Maybe together we can work out some answers…

***

A/N- I actually finished another chapter! I'm so special. Um, I admit this chapter left much to be desired, but once again I'm trying to work off whatever seems to be blocking me from writing. This helped some, so I hope you don't find it too awful. Anyway, lemme know what you thought. 

~~Uzume


	8. Mad Scientist and Making Plans

So You Wanna Take Over The World

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. Never have, never will. Lien is mine though.

***

"You have to help him right now! He… he could be hurt! He could die!" I heard shouting as I flew closer and closer to the lookout. Lien's voice. But it wasn't in my head, like before. She was actually speaking… which meant that she was no longer a ghost. Which meant they had summoned the dragon. I hoped they hadn't used both wishes...

"Okay, Gohan and I will go this way, the rest of you split off into groups of two and search." That had definitely been Goku. "Lien, you should stay here with Dende, all right?" I heard no argument, so Lien must have agreed. I flew faster, and shouted as I reached the rim of the look-out.

"Stop! I'm here…" All heads turned to look at me as I touched down. Lien and Gohan both smiled and came up to me. Lien however, was running.

"Piccolo!" She stopped in front of me. "I saw those things… And the big one… it took you away." The others approached now, waiting to hear what had happened. I looked down at Lien.

"You saw them? They couldn't have been ghosts, because I saw them… and felt them." I remembered the little slug creature I had brought with me and held my hand up. "I managed to capture one of the smaller things." Goku stepped forward and looked down at the pink slug.

"There were more of these? Jeez, where were you?"

"You don't want to know." I answered simply, "Don't kill the thing… it may be of some use to us later."

"It's disgusting…" Kuririn said, nudging the slug with the tip of his finger. "Where could it have come from?"

"Well, we all know it has absolutely nothing to do with some lunatic out to control the world." Yamucha responded sarcastically. 

"Would you idiots stop blabbering? We have to find out what we're up against." Vegeta joined the group, scowling in disgust at the slug in my hand. "Looks like a piece of Buu." I looked down at it and realized that it did look like the pieces of Buu that had been used to capture me and the other fighters.

"But Buu's good now… it can't be him… can it?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, come on, Kakarotto… you aren't that naïve are you? I mean stupid, yes… but you can't think that disgusting freak is really good."

"Hey Vegeta, that's not very fair… you were bad once too. But now you're one of us! Why is Buu any different?" Goku defended.

"Because he is a fat, brainless wad of bubblegum, that's why. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Now, we don't know it's him yet…" And on they went back and forth one argument after another, until I wanted to tell them both to shut-up and remember that we have a problem on our hands that was bigger than their rivalry. I didn't need to however.

"Well… I-I don't know who Buu is… but I don't think it's him that caused this…" Came Lien's small, worried voice as she looked up at the two quarreling saiyajins. Vegeta looked down at her and scowled.

"What do you know about this, brat?" He asked, obviously hoping to scare her off. I was about to come to her defense, but Lien scowled right back at Vegeta.

"I'm not a brat… But… I know who might be doing this." She replied. Goku kneeled down to her level.

"Who then?" He asked. And Lien told her story. Everyone had gathered around her as she told them all she could remember. The exact story she had told me.

"Why not? We've had every other possible form of villain. So now we've completed our collection with a mad scientist!" Kuririn laughed. Vegeta and I both scowled at him, effectively shutting the short man up. Goku frowned thoughtfully.

"I think a couple of us should check it out… just to make sure." He finally said. 

"Piccolo is the one who found me… when I was a ghost. If anyone else has the ability to sense different energy readings… I bet you could find the scientist's home together." Lien stated. Which reminded me…

"Lien… you said this guy was after you when you were alive because you had some sort of power… has it returned since you've been brought back?" I asked. Lien looked away from me.

"I know… but I… I don't feel any different. Other than being alive I mean. If I do have powers, they sure haven't shown up yet." She replied. Vegeta waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea altogether.

"I don't care about her powers, but what she said before made sense. The two nameks apparently have the abilities needed. So get them to work. If they track down this… scientist and he isn't the one, I will go for Buu. He is the only other one it could be. And don't try to stop me Kakarotto!" Vegeta glared at the taller saiyan, daring him to say anything. 

"We still can't just assume…" Goku began.

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to train. Let me know when you find this guy." With that, Vegeta flew away towards Capsule Corp. Leaving the rest of us to decide how to go about finding the 'mad scientist'.

***

"Okay, Dende and Piccolo will attempt to track him tonight when ki signals are slightly lower… that'll make it easier to pick him out." Goku explained to everyone. "Then Gohan and I will follow Piccolo's lead and see if he is indeed the guy who's been causing all this. If he is, we'll call for back-up from you guys, all right?" The rest of the group nodded their agreement, except for Lien and I.

"Lien has told me that this scientist… is not a particularly strong person. It will be nearly impossible to pick him out from the other humans." I said.

"Hm… well, Lien said she must have had powers, maybe… she can pick out his energy signal if you two give her a base to work from." Goku thought aloud. "Can you guys kinda… ya know… hook your mind to hers."

"In a way, yes…" Dende replied. "But there's no guarantee this will work. I mean, Lien doesn't even remember what he looks like. Much less what his energy feels like."

"Sometimes you remember people in different ways. Maybe she would recognize an energy signal rather than a photo of him." Goku pointed out. Which was surprising all of us. Goku's mind worked well during battle… but he was never this eloquent out of the fight… 

"You've got a point, Son. I suppose it won't hurt to try… after all, we have no other leads." I said, knowing that this was the only solution we had at the moment.

"So tonight then, right guys?" Goku looked around watching as all the other fighters agreed to the meeting place. "Right here on the lookout. Don't forget!" Kuririn nodded and flew off the lookout, leveling out in the direction of his home. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoztu followed suit. Gohan said goodbye to me and also left. Leaving only Goku.

"Maybe you guys should practice what you're gonna be doing tonight… it wouldn't be too good if we all got here and found out you couldn't transfer your thoughts, Piccolo."

"I got it covered, Son." I scowled. Goku grinned his typical grin and then leaned down to Lien.

"Well, kiddo. Nice to have ya in the gang. Keep an eye on Piccolo, okay?" He ruffled Lien's hair and she giggled cutely before waving goodbye as Goku took off from the lookout.

"Guess we should practice like he said, huh?" Lien looked up at me… and I finally got to see what color her eyes were. A dark shade of green… a harsh contrast against her light skin and dirty blonde hair. But she was cute as far as human kids go.

"Yeah, kid… let's get started."

***

A/N- Wow, it's been awhile since I've written in this story. But I didn't want to leave it all hanging, like… so here is a fresh chapter. ^_~ Hope it wasn't too crappy. I'm a little rusty. More action next chapter!! Lot's of Vegeta and Goku humor too. Toodles!

~~ he ZOOM!!!


	9. Disappearance

So You Wanna Take Over the World

Chapter 9

***

The meditations went very well. Lien picked up on the process quickly and it was easy to transfer whatever thought or feeling I wished to her. With Dende's combined power, we could even set up a kind of link. Enabling all of us to sense the same energy signals. Surprisingly enough, it all worked out as planned.

It was late afternoon when we decided to rest. Lien was a kid and still needed time to goof off between work sessions. Which was fine with me, as I needed the peace. I trained in split form a little, just warming up in case the need to fight arose. As always though, my time alone never lasted long.

"Piccolo?" I stopped mid-kick upon hearing Lien behind me.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk… just for a minute?" She asked. I sighed, merged with my double and turned to face the girl. What could she possibly have to talk about? I drew my eye ridges together in a scowl.

"I thought Popo was showing you the gardens?" I ask, rather annoyed at having been interrupted. Lien glanced down at the tiled floor momentarily before answering.

"He was… but I have something to say… and I don't know if… if we'll see each other after tonight so, I wanted to say thank you. For all you've done to help me." She smiled softly and lifted her gaze to mine. "It's so wonderful to be alive again… I can never repay you."

"It was no problem…" I lied. It had been a problem. Another kid to deal with… more villains. I wish I had just been content with my life. None of this would have come up… I sighed, knowing it wasn't true. This problem would have arisen sooner or later whether I had discovered Lien or not. In fact, if she were not here… this mad scientist guy, whoever he was, would probably have taken us all by surprise. Taking away our advantage. I guess I just needed somebody to blame and Lien was the closest.

"Yes, it was a problem." She said honestly. Apparently reading my expression. I frowned, disgusted for not having kept a better check on my emotions. "You didn't have to come find me. But you did. It means a lot to me." Lien stepped to the edge of the lookout and sat down there, swinging her legs over the drop off. I joined her, sitting in the lotus position and looking down at the small girl. "Why did you come after me? … What made you look in the first place?" Well, one thing about the kid… she didn't talk like one.

"To be honest, it was a selfish reason." I admitted. "I wanted a child… someone I could mold into whatever I wanted. Mostly a leader."

"A leader?" She looked up at me, the dimming rays of the sun making her eyes shine. "For what?"

"That's a long story, kid. We don't have time for reminiscing right now…" I replied. Lien nodded and looked out toward the sunset.

"Even if something goes wrong… and I die tonight or something. I'll be thankful for this day. It was worth any pain… Just to be able to breathe again." She smiled brightly, but I noticed a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Piccolo." Before I could tell her that she wasn't going to die or even reassure her in the slightest she stood up and walked back in the direction of the gardens. What a weird kid… 

***

The storm came sometime after that… Storms never come to the lookout, but they did that evening. We were forced indoors and none of the others could come and join us for the search effort. Lien insisted we go to their separate homes instead and agree on a different meeting place… but she was nearly swept away by the violent winds after opening the large front doors of the lookout's palace. I grabbed her in time and we took refuge in one of the deeper rooms.

"What could be causing this?" Dende looked worriedly toward me, "Are you sure this never happened before?" I nodded.

"Not so far as I know. But… I only have Kami's memories… none of the other guardians before him." I said, but apparently that did little to settle the young man's fear. Mr. Popo was also worried, he paced the room, his large mouth turned down in a frown.

"Mr. Popo has been here for a very long time and has never seen anything like this…" He had brought one single flower bedded in a pot which he watered incessantly. A stress reliever I guessed. Outside, thunder rolled across the sky.

"It sounds like the whole world is splitting open out there…" Lien shut her eyes and covered her ears, "I've never seen a storm this bad." She screamed as a loud thud sounded outside the door. It sounded almost like…

"Someone knocking?" Dende looked up at me. "Who could be out in something like this? Even Goku would have trouble…" I shrugged and walked to the large double doors, opening one just slightly. Cold wind rushed past me and rain needled my face. Squinting my eyes against the storm, I looked for the source of the noise. No one was out there… but what could have…

"Piccolo!" Dende shouted, his voice high-pitched and panicked. I shut the door quickly and turned.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. He was silent, eyes wide and frightened. With a shaky hand he pointed to where Lien had been standing.

She was gone.

***

"Kakarotto… What are you waiting for?" Vegeta was flying slightly behind his fellow saiyan, with the rest of the group behind him. Goku had stopped in mid-air.

"A storm…" He said softly.

"Don't be an idiot, there's barely a cloud anywhere… who cares about a storm anyway?" Vegeta scowled and flew up beside the third class baka. Goku pointed up to where the lookout was. The others followed his gaze. About midway between them and the lookout was a dark gray blob completely covering that part of the sky from view.

"Those don't look like clouds, dad…" Gohan stated flying closer to his father. "It kind of looks like that thing that Piccolo-" Gohan was cut-off mid sentence as a gray blur flew past them. A chill filled the air.

"Whoa!" Kuririn yelled, suddenly dropping out of his flight. "Help!" Gohan flew down after him only to begin falling as well. One by one they began to fall. Vegeta and Goku were up the highest and they watched as their comrades dropped like stones in water. Shock now receding, they both dove after the others…

Only to be pulled down…

***

A/N- Well, I'm slowly but surely easing this story along. This chapter did not have as much humor as I wanted, but I was in a rush. I may re-write it later. But for now, I's just goan post it. Hope it wasn't too crappy. 


End file.
